happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Video Bomb Collections
Video Bomb Collections are trading card packs based off of the many entries to the Truffles' Video Bomb Competition. Packs Uses name and "fun fact". Right Off the Bat Pack *'Baddy:' His dream is to fly...Despite the fact that his wings are full of holes. *'Lizzy:' Owns dozens of journals full of poetry. *'Peh:' Has a minor case of spontaneous combustion when exposed to sunlight. *'Sanguine:' Owns a fridge full of tomato juice at her house. *'Vampy:' Secretly wants to volunteer at a blood bank. *'Fangy:' All of his friends are worried that he'll accidentally eat a glowstick by mistake. Baddy.jpg Lizzy.jpg Peh.jpg Sanguine.jpg Vampy.jpg Fangy.jpg Fox and the Hound Pack *'Doggui:' Sometimes chases his own tail for hours. *'Drowsy:' Often takes naps immedeately after waking up from a nap. *'Foxy:' Puts a lot of effort into making sure she looks good. *'Ruffy:' Often gets involved in hunting "accidents". *'Shamall:' He once built a statue of himself made out of snow. *'Yippy:' She's the star of an extremely popular TV show. Doggui.jpg Drowsy.jpg Foxy.jpg Ruffy.jpg Shamall.jpg Yippy.jpg Cuddly Killers Pack *'Cookie:' She's an excellent cook. ...But don't ask about the secret ingredient. *'Ferrity:' She washes her hands at least 85 times every day. *'Fizzy:' Has a hard time playing "Hide and Seek". ... Unless she's doing the hunting. *'Killer:' Has a tendency to live up to his name. *'Muffy:' Has a unique way of having "fun". *'Yoyl:' Currently planning to kill her most hated enemy... Lumpy. Cookie VBC.jpg Ferrity.jpg Fizzy.jpg Killer.jpg Muffy.jpg Yoyl.jpg Howling Wolf Pack *'Anita:' Knows how to bring all the boys to the yard. *'Boony:' Often gets mistaken for "Marshal Lee". *'Byll:' She often gets her claws stuck in her sweater. *'FireLy:' Wears flammable clothes even though she's a pyromaniac. *'Grenza:' Most likely to drown in a batch of apple juice. *'Grinny:' He's beaten the Happy Tree Friends game "False Alarm". ...Four times. *'Kiko:' No one can beat her at hide-and-seek during the winter. *'Xtian:' Gets into a lot of trouble with Cuddles and Toothy. Anita.jpg Boony.jpg Byll.jpg FireLy.jpg Grenza.jpg Grinny.jpg Kiko.jpg Xtian.jpg Workaholic Pack *'Asprin:' Known to be very clumsy. Especially with needles. *'Reggie:' He's currently running for mayor. Vote Reggie! *'Pierre:' Known far and wide for his well groomed mustache. *'Milchy:' As a novice magician, she's still trying to get used to riding on a flying broomstick *'Lemon Meringue:' Novice fortune teller who can predict almost everything but her own demise. *'Bagles:' Bagles isn't a nickname, but his real name. What a delicious coincidence! Asprin.jpg Reggie.jpg Pierre.jpg Milchy.jpg Lemon Meringue.jpg Bagles.jpg Unreal Pack *'Crusher the Pinata:' Always gets invited to parties for the wrong reasons. *'Chairy:' He's surprisingly active for a living chair. *'Whimsy:' She bleeds rainbows and sparkles! How lovely! *'Two Faced Cookie:' Always willing to party! He never has a crumby time! *'Twinkies:' Vomits a lot, which makes him unpopular at parties. *'Sparkles:' Nutty keeps trying to eat her mane, mistaking it for candy. *'Draco:' Wants to be scary, he's is way too cute to be taken seriously. *'Doomy:' He's the author of a highly successful horror novel series. Crusher the Pinata.jpg Chairy.jpg Whimsy.jpg Two Faced Cookie.jpg Twinkies.jpg Sparkles.jpg Draco.jpg Doomy.jpg Bear-ing It All Pack *'Cawky: '''Smoothest gunslinger in the west. ...Or so he claims. *'Marky: 'Loves to go three times faster than the speed limit on his bike. *'Sqwishley: 'Prefers to live in the forest rather than the city. *'Teddy: 'Takes his baths in a washing machine. Gentle cycle only. *'Topaz: 'Once gave a customer a painful tattoo in the wrong place. *'Twitch: 'His favorite meal is cooked liver with a side of fava beans. Cawky.jpg Marky.jpg Sqwishley.jpg Teddy.jpg Topaz.jpg Twitch.jpg Cat-astrophe Pack *'Kitty: 'Likes to share sweaters with Lammy. *'Melty: 'Closely resembles a scoop of mint ice cream. *'Puffington Von Whiskar: 'Titleholder of the "Fanciest Name" award for 3 years in a row. *'Quail: 'Secretly coughs up hairballs on people's rugs out of spite. *'Sassy: 'She takes great pride in her bow. *'Cherry: 'Contrary to popular belief, her favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla. Kitty.jpg Melty.jpg Puffington Von Whiskar.jpg Quail.jpg Sassy.jpg Cherry.jpg Flying Flock Pack *'Blaze: 'Her favorite snack to make is smores. Extra toasty, of course. *'Bluie: 'Has an extremely popular twitter account. *'Capture: 'Likes to develop all of his photographs himself. *'Hatchy: 'Occasionally has playdates with Cub. *'Parry: 'His feathers shine in sunlight. How does he do it? That's his secret. *'Pebbles: 'Oddly enough... She's afraid of heights. *'Pointy: 'Once got his beak stuck in a dartboard. *'Tweeters: 'Has the softest feathers imaginable. Blaze.jpg Bluie.jpg Capture.jpg Hatchy.jpg Parry.jpg Pebbles.jpg Pointy.jpg Tweeters.jpg More Bark Than Bite *'Diana: 'Pretends to be french, even though she isn't. *'Frisbee: 'No one can resist her when she uses her puppy eyes. *'Poupee: 'She wants to take a trip to Paris. *'Rannya: 'Spends hours every morning fluffing up her fur. *'Rex: 'He needs to use a LOT gel to style his hair like that. *'Ruffle: 'Owns more purple clothes than anyone else. Diana.jpg Frisbee.jpg Poupee.jpg Rannya.jpg Rex.jpg Ruffle.jpg Bouncing Bunnies Pack *'Cheery: 'Owns a massive collection of creepy stories. *'Floppidy: 'Gardening is his favorite pastime. *'Gloomy: 'Always REALLY depressed. He communicates mainly through sighs. *'Lettuce: 'He's also known as... The Rabbit-Born! *'Luna: 'She's absolutely adorable. ...Except during a full moon. *'Neomi: 'Has a fear of ghosts and spiders. She's also not fond of Halloween. *'Paty: 'Loves to play games. Boardgames, cardgames, sports... You name it, she plays it. Cheery.jpg Floppidy.jpg Gloomy.jpg Lettuce.jpg Luna.jpg Neomi.jpg Paty.jpg Aquatic Pack *'Bubbles: 'Likes to spend all day at the public pool. *'Coral: 'Able to sing an irresistable siren song. *'Salad: 'Loves to play basketball underwater. How does he do it? It's a mystery! *'Whalepolu: '''Shoots water from his head when he's upset. Bubbles.jpg Coral.jpg Salad.jpg Whalepolu.jpg Category:Other Category:Fan Art